Acid and Alkali
by Hikari Niel
Summary: RePublish!/Edited/ Fic singkat tentang asam dan basa/GaaSaku!/RomanceGagal!/


_**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate T**_

_**Story by Hikari Niel**_

**.**

**.**

**Mereka memang dibuat dengan sedemikian rupa. Asam yang bersifat korosif dan basa yang- yah begitulah. Mereka, bertolak belakang.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengusap peluh di keningnya. Matanya tetap siaga mengawasi pergerakan Sabaku no Gaa-ah, Shukaku. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, Shukaku mengambil alih tubuh Gaara dan membuatnya lepas kendali. Sakura yang saat itu sedang menjalankan misi bersama team 7-dan sayangnya mereka berpencar- terkejut saat mendapati tubuh Gaara dikuasai Shukaku didaerah perbatasan Sunagakure.

**.**

**.**

**Di salah satu sisi, ada asam yang terus menerus melancarkan aksinya. Si asam menghancurkan dengan aktif. Sedangkan di sisi lainnya-**

**.**

**.**

"Gaarhhhh!" Shukaku menggeram tertahan. Ekornya yang berwarna coklat dan memiliki garis hitam itu bergerak dan terus menghujani Sakura dengan jurus pasirnya.

**.**

**.**

**-ada basa. Basa yang tidak memiliki sifat korosif dan berasa pahit. Si basa tidak menghancurkan dan ia tetap diam walaupun asam sangat aktif melancarkan aksinya.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah berapa kali ia melompat dari dahan ke dahan untuk menghindari amukan Shukaku. Sakura terus berlari walaupun dibelakangnya, Shukaku terus menerus mengeluarkan jurus pasir andalannya.

**.**

**.**

**Tapi, apa jadinya jika kedua sifat itu bertemu? Si asam yang mengandung ph OH+ dan basa yang mengandung ph OH-?**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara! Sadarlah! Arghh.. dia menghambat misiku!" Sakura berteriak keras saat dirinya menemukan dahan yang cukup tinggi dari Shukaku. Menyadari gelagat lengah dari lawannya, Shukaku kembali menerjang Sakura dan mencengkram leher Sakura dengan pasirnya.

"Gaa-ra.. Sadar-lah! I-ini ak-akhh ku. Sa-kurah.. arghh" Sakura menggeram pelan. Sementara Shukaku hanya menyeringai sadis. Perlahan, cengkraman pasir Shukaku semakin kencang. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis dan berteriak sekuat-kuatnya sekarang. Seringai Shukaku semakin lebar saat melihat kedua tangan Sakura terkepal, siap meninjunya.

GREP

PRASHH

Mata Shukaku membulat dan pasirnya bergerak tidak beraturan. Kini, Sakura memeluknya dan membuat tubuh Gaara terjungkal kebelakang. Sedetik kemudian, sebelah matanya kembali menjadi mata jade khas Gaara.

"Gaara! Yokatta" Sakura menenggelamkan kepala bersurai merah mudanya di perpotongan leher Gaara. Kini, sebelah wajah dan tubuhnya kembali menjadi tubuh Gaara yang asli.

"Sakura? Aku.. aku melukaimu?" Tanya Gaara sembari meraba bekas merah di leher Sakura.

"Gomen.. Gomenasai Sakura. Aku.. aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Aku-" Perkataan Gaara terhenti saat bibir Sakura menyumpal mulutnya. Bibir lembut itu menekan perlahan bibir Gaara. Setelah cukup lama, keduanya melepaskan pagutan itu dengan perasaan yang sedikit tak rela.

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti itu, Gaara-kun" Sakura tersenyum pelan. Ia mengusap rambut dan kening Gaara yang bertato kanji 'Ai'.

"Aku tidak bisa dimaafkan, Sakura! Kau selalu memaafkanku walau aku berbuat kesalahan besar seperti ini!" Nafas Gaara terlihat memburu.

"Sst.. tidak apa, Gaa-"

"Apanya yang tidak apa?! Kau bisa saja mati ditanganku Sakura! Aku tidak ingin melakukannya!" Gaara menepis pelan tangan Sakura didahinya.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu karena-"

**.**

**.**

**Jika keduanya bertemu, maka akan terbentuk hasil yang bertolak belakang dengan si asam maupun si basa yaitu..**

**Netral**

**.**

**.**

"-aku mencintaimu, Sabaku no Gaara. Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah tidak memaafkanmu" Gaara merengkuh tubuh kurus Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, nyonya Sabaku"

"Apa? Kapan aku menjadi nyonya Sabaku?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Dan tunggu tanggal mainnya, Sakura sayang" Gaara menyeringai pelan.

"Kau kekasih yang menyebalkan, Gaara-kun!" Sakura memukul pelan dada bidang Gaara. Dan keduanya menghapus jarak mereka dengan ciuman lembut yang sangat panjang.

**.**

**.**

**Walaupun keduanya bertolak belakang, tidak mungkin keduanya tidak akan bisa bersatu. Keduanya sebenarnya saling melengkapi. Obat maag yang menetralkan asam lambung, pasta gigi yang mencegah kerusakan gigi dan hasil campuran asam basa yang membentuk sebuah senyawa bernama garam.**

**Dan begitulah, Gaara yang bersifat bagaikan asam dapat dinetralisir oleh Haruno Sakura-Sang basa.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.  
><strong>**Omake**

"Wuahahahaha... sudah kubilang, Teme! Mereka tidak akan berpisah walau sudah kau pancing Gaara untuk mengeluarkan Shukakunya!" Naruto tertawa saat melihat wajah kusut teman berambut Dark bluenya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus dan melemparkan seikat bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Hn"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Teme! Jika dulu kau tidak melukai hati Sakura-chan, mungkin Sakura-chan akan menjadi kekasihmu Teme!" Naruto tetap mengejek Sasuke yang kini tengah beranjak pergi dan melompati dahan-dahan pepohonan hutan. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk membangun kembali perasaan Sakura yang sudah runtuh bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

* * *

><p>RePublish! Fic ini sedikit saya edit karena ada kesalahan (T.T) Makasih buat... siapa ya namanya? Pokonya buat 'Anu' yang udah ngoreksi saya. (T.T) Terhura deh saya (T.T)<p> 


End file.
